


When You’re Dead

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Death, M/M, War, sad ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: The way you said “I love you.”28. when I am dead.





	When You’re Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.

“Nate! No!” Ray runs over to Nate as he collapses, bullet through his chest, right above his heart.

“Nate I told you, I fucking told you to stay on the ship. Your powers aren’t working I told you to stay on the ship!” Ray’s voice grows louder, more urgent.

Ray placed his hands on the wound, knowing that too much blood has already been lost. He won’t survive. He won’t get back to Gideon in time.

“You idiot!”

“I had to... save you,” Nate trails off, closing his eyes as he takes his last breath.

“No! NOOOOO!” Ray cradles Nate in his arms, rocking back and forth and sobbing. “I can’t do this again. I can’t do this again.”

Tears stream down his face as he cries out. He’s already lost so many people. He can’t lose Nate. He can’t.

“Just wake up! Come on Nate! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!” Ray shakes the lifeless body, unwilling to admit that Nate is really gone.

“I love you,” Ray’s voice cracks as he breaks down again. “Don’t go! Don’t go! I love you!”

Ray stays there, shaking and sobbing, until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He glances up and sees Sara.

“Come on. We need to leave.”

“I love him,” Ray whispers.

“I know,” she says, giving him a sad smile.

Ray breaks down even more, dry heaving as the sadness and anger take over his body. He can’t fucking breathe he’s sobbing so hard.

“We need to go,” Sara says again, this time a little more firm.

“No. I can’t. I love him.”

“We’re still in a war zone, Ray. You need to get back to the Waverider. We’ll retrieve his body later.”

“I won’t leave him.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

Ray hugs Nate’s lifeless body closer to his chest, and shouts again, “I won’t leave him!”

Amaya and Zari appear, hauling Ray to his feet. They drag him away, kicking and screaming.

He knows he could get them killed, forcing them to take care of him instead of focusing on the battle, but nothing seems to matter now that Nate’s gone.

The world turns to gray, and everything happens in slow motion. The explosions seem so far off, despite being only a few feet away. He can’t even hear them. The rest of the world has disappeared and it’s just him looking at Nate’s lifeless body through blurry eyes, screaming as loud as he can. His throat is sore but he can’t feel it. He can’t feel anything but the pain.

Ray stops fighting against Zari and Amaya, body going limp.

“Leave me,” he says.

“We’re not leaving you. Stay with us Ray. You have to stay alive to go back for him,” Amaya says.

They’re boarding the Waverider now, and Ray stands in the cargo bay as the door closes. He can just barely see Nate.

“I love you,” he whispers, as the hatch closes completely. His eyes blur and he collapses. 

“I love you,” he whispers, then everything goes black.


End file.
